


genuine

by dripndrops



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff, ophilia is struggling to stay nice, therion is trying to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripndrops/pseuds/dripndrops
Summary: Of course he was just teasing her. But there was something about him that made Ophilia wish she was more than just another friend in their travel group.





	genuine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I've written, so I figured I'd give this pairing another go and made this. Apologies if Therion and Ophilia are out of character; I wanted to try writing them in a different way than I have in the past, though I probably fell into the same tropes I've done before.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

“if you ask me, a better place for these gems would be on the wrist of a young lady like yourself.” 

 

Ophilia remembered the way his eye shined with mischief as he smirked at her. She tried  _ not _ to remember the way her face flushed after hearing those words fall from his lips and how the way she spluttered, “Wh-Why…” only made him look even more satisfied. She gave a “hmph” and turned, hoping to excuse her reddened cheeks with the humid air. “Now you're just teasing me, aren't you? Well, I think this conversation is over!”

 

Of course he had been teasing her. That was the first time she heard him chuckle softly to himself as she tried to leave, and the sound made her pause and turn to glance back at him. Upon seeing that he was still watching her with that glint in her eye, she fumed away to the astonishment of their companions. “Man, what the heck did you do the Ophilia?” she heard Alfyn say.

 

“He’s teased the poor girl too much,” Primrose replied. “Come now, Therion, even the kindest souls have their limits.” Ophilia whirled around, already feeling guilty for her reaction.

 

“What? All I did was state what was on my mind,” Therion said. His eyes had never left her figure. Beneath the fading mischief in his eye was something else that she couldn’t quite decipher. Something…

 

Genuine.

 

As though what he said was the absolute truth, though he said it in a way that poked fun at her. Or perhaps it really  _ was _ just to rile her up and she was simply overthinking it. Yes, that made  _ much _ more sense. She’d only known the white-haired thief for a few weeks, yet she’d known him for far longer than the others. Long story short, she wasn’t quite sure why she was still allowing him to accompany her on her journey when she’d witness him steal from every person in every town they’d stop in. Really, though, she knew  _ she _ was the one who was accompanying  _ him _ , out of the goodness of her heart. She wasn’t sure at first if he’d felt alright with it or even enjoyed having her along with him, though she tried her best to get to know him through tavern talks and travel chats. However, it wasn’t until he obtained ruby dragonstone that he’d spoken to her in a different way that wasn’t dismissive or pure silence; beforehand, she figured he was just always aloof.

 

Him teasing her made her flustered, perhaps because she didn’t think he would act that way around her. Yet after that conversation, he didn’t go back to how he was before.

 

Of course he was still distant to the group, but she felt more welcome when she sat with him during their nights at the town taverns and found him more engaged in their conversations. The way he’d prop his arm up on the table and rest his head on his hand, face attentive as she spoke stories of her days at the cathedral made her feel warm inside even though she didn’t have even a drop of the drinks the rest of the group kept buying.

 

She saw the softness in his eye when he looked at her, saw the smile that graced his lips sometimes when her eyes began to flutter due to exhaustion, and turned his head away when her head fell against his shoulder, relaxing into a peaceful nap while the rest of their companions loudly paraded on in hearty songs and loud, dramatic stories from their respective towns. Sometimes, when she figured he thought she was off into deep slumber, he would gently rest his head against hers as well and his posture would relax. Of course, the moment their travel members would start to take note of their coziness, he’d immediately shift away and his body would become rigid, bluntly brushing away any teasing that came from their companions. She, honestly, didn’t mind. He never tried to move her away.

 

Her hands would linger when she would heal him, and his stance would become extremely protective when he noticed enemies would target her during battles as she was their healer. He fought ferociously when it became to defending the others as time passed and their group grew closer together, so she didn’t mind. She was just the first person who he grew comfortable with, and that was that. There was nothing too special about their friendship. She felt foolish for feeling her heart skip a beat when he’d smile at her or when it would ache with both regret and gratefulness when he’d take a hit for her. No matter what he kept insisting to the young Lady Cordelia, he was becoming more trusting in his group.

 

She was no exception to that, and for that, she was grateful. She knew better than to get caught up in her feelings, to think that their aloof Therion could  _ possibly— _

 

“Here. For you.”

 

Ophilia could only stare, baffled. 

 

Therion raised an eyebrow at her. “What? Too fancy for you? Should I have pickpocketed that little kid instead of the noble?”

 

She gasped. “Therion! You sto—?!”

 

“I’m  _ joking.  _ For someone who has so much faith in people, you’re quick to accuse me.”

 

The shock subsided, quickly switching to guilt when she contemplated his words, eyes still focused on the item in his hand. “I didn’t mean to…” However, when she looked up, she saw that same glint in his eyes that told her he was simply teasing. She pouted. “You! Honestly!”

 

“Now, now,” he shook the item in his hand in her direction as though it could appease her. In his hand was a simple yet beautiful bracelet with an intricate, delicate design. There was a teardrop shaped gem attached to it with swirls of light blue, lavender and gold contained within. It shined every time it moved. “Do you want it or not? Because if you don’t, I’ll just give it to Primrose.” At that, her pouting stopped but her eyebrows furrowed. If she didn’t want it, he’d just give it to someone else. It wasn’t actually meant for  _ her, _ it was just a general gift.

 

“It would suit her much better.” Her gloved hands clenched and she looked off to the side, hating the bitter feelings that kept bubbling up within her, hating that she was feeling this way,

 

“...you seriously don’t want it?” Therion’s hand retracted and he stared at the bracelet, peering for some kind of flaws. When he saw the bracelet looked perfectly fine, he glanced up at her again. “You got something against bracelets?”

 

“It’s not  _ that, _ ” she said, throat tightening. Oh, gods, if she were to get angry when he was just trying to do something nice…

 

“Hey, are you okay?” He stepped closer, examining her as closely as he did to the bracelet. A small, insane part of her wished he hadn’t gotten so kind, more open. A small part of her wished she could keep counting all the small gestures he did for her without dismissing it as something he’d do for anyone else. She wished, desperately, that she hadn’t let her feelings grow this much to the point where she’d take  _ any _ sign from him to signal he felt the same way. So far, she was setting herself up for false hope. She sighed, looking up and seeing sincere worry on his face, though it was slightly masked by his usual defensive aura. “If you’re really upset by the idea of me stealing it, then don’t worry about it. I didn’t steal it. Seriously.”

 

“You…you didn’t?”

 

“We got money from those side jobs remember? Tressa dragged me with her to that town with all the stands and fancy merchants—she  _ haggled _ for my sake. Can you believe that?” Ophilia wished she was in a better mood so she could laugh at that idea. Therion getting  _ Tressa _ to  _ bargain _ for him? A smile betrayed her mood. 

 

“All for that bracelet?” she asked.

 

“It’s for you.” And again, he held it up, this time with it dangling off his index finger. It shined brightly in front of her brown eyes. “I was lying about giving it to Prim. I’d probably just sell it and never try to buy you anything again.”

 

“I hope that’s a jest,” she said, guilt twisting her stomach. “But…even so, I wasn’t telling you the truth as well. That bracelet is beautiful, and…”  _ I want it _ , she wanted to burst out, but knew it’d be awfully selfish of her to do so. Even if it  _ was _ for her.

 

“It wasn’t really a joke,” he muttered, though she was able to catch it. “It already took me every inch of my being to shove away my pride and try to get you something.”

 

“What about the others?”

 

“My presence is a gift enough for them.”

 

She giggled at that, heart suddenly feeling light and guilt going away. Holding out her hand, Therion dropped it into her palm. Her lips curled into a smile at the jewelry; she wasn’t one for wearing such fancy things other than her golden pin that clasped her cape together. It wasn’t so much the beauty of the bracelet but the sentimentality that made it shine bright in her eyes and heart.

 

However, she couldn’t find the clasp that would allow her to put it on. As she struggled for a bit, Therion strode over and held out his hand once more. “Let me.” Slightly embarrassed, she quickly gave it to him. He lifted her right arm slightly and clasped the bracelet around her wrist. It was a bit loose, but not loose enough to fall off. She lifted her wrist, smiling at the gift before looking up at him.

 

“Thank you, Therion,” she spoke with such sincerity that even he felt embarrassed.

 

He waved it off. “No need for that. You’ve done a lot for me and…well,” he glanced down at her bracelet, a smile gracing his lips that made her stare. “I was right. Those dragonstones really would have suited you better. Want me to go steal them back?”

 

She shook her head, giggling. “You’ll only end up with a second metal bracelet.”

 

“As if it’d make any difference. Hey, wait, we match.” She laughed again. “It’s good you like it though. That wasn’t an easy thing to buy.”

 

“I love it,” Ophilia said. “You’re so sweet, Therion.”

 

He shrugged. “Anything for you.”

 

She gulped. Her heart definitely skipped a beat there.

 

Therion noticed her reaction. “Too much?”

 

“N-No, no…” Her eyes were glued to the bracelet yet again, face completely flushed. “It’s...um…” She definitely wasn’t expecting  _ that _ . Gods, what was he doing to her heart?

 

He leaned in towards her face, causing her to straighten as her widened eyes stared into his. He observed her for a while then his lips lifted into that familiar smirk. “Don’t give the bracelet away to the first poor, starving orphan you meet on the street.” And with that, he leaned back.

 

“Of course I wouldn’t—I’d never—!” she stuttered, giving him exactly the reaction that he wanted. She pursed her lips and straightened herself.  _ Perhaps I should give him something else then.  _  “Well, then. Bracelets are much easier to steal, correct? If you really wished to convey your feelings to me, you should’ve given me something that I could keep safe.”

 

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

 

“A ring, perhaps. Or am I spoiling the next surprise?”

 

She’d never seen him so caught off guard, but being teased all the time was definitely worth it if she’d get to do the same.

 


End file.
